


Collection Day

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Park Jimin, Cute, Dead Min Yoongi, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Literal angel Park Jimin is sent to collect a newly deceased Min Yoongi's soul.Not an ounce of darkness or angst in here - they're both just super adorable.EDIT - Holy hell, I’ve just watched a video while randomly surfing YouTube (don’t judge!). It features Yoongi talking about being involved in an eerily similar accident to the one I thought I’d made up - how did I miss that?





	Collection Day

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little break from the heavy angst of the series I'm currently writing - and this is the result. Two softies falling for each other in the weirdest of circumstances.
> 
> Plus this happens to be my 20th story or part of a story that I'm posting here - and something adorable seemed fitting.

When Min Yoongi woke up he was sort of relieved. This place was too white and sterile to be anything other than a hospital, and if he was in hospital, he was probably going to be ok.

He probably shouldn’t, but he remembers everything, and he just knows that once he’s well enough, his mother is going to fucking kill him. How many times has she lectured him as he was on his way out of the house? 

“Wear your helmet Yoongi.” 

“Take those earphones out so you can listen to the traffic.” 

“Watch where you are going.”

He is 21 years old, an adult, invincible, so he pays her no attention, always grinning broadly in response, cranking up his music anyway while he zips in and out of traffic on his bike.

He was invincible, right up until that damn truck ran a red light, and hit him.

He thought he was alone in the room, but when he turns his head slightly to the left he can see he is being watched over by a nurse. He is being watched over by a male nurse. He is in fact being watched over by literally the fucking hottest male nurse he has ever seen in his life, probably the hottest man full stop. He is perched prettily in a chair next to Yoongi’s bed, reading notes on a clipboard. He has pink hair, it was probably bright at one point but it has faded, he is dressed all in white, and his uniform is pristine. His sleeves are short, Yoongi can see the lower half of his well-defined biceps and his lean but corded forearms. His body is clearly incredible but his face is something else, beautiful eyes, perfectly shaped and proportioned nose and the most sinfully full lips that Yoongi can ever remember seeing on anyone. Those lips are just made for kissing and if he wasn’t in hospital and this wasn’t his nurse Yoongi would be really bloody tempted to push his own lips on the nurses, sucking them into his own mouth, nibbling on them gently. His wandering thoughts are enough to make him emit a very soft groan, and the nurse is alerted to his now conscious state. Yoongi is treated to a dazzlingly wide smile, making the nurses eyes disappear almost entirely, Yoongi’s heart skips a beat, and he hopes that he’s going to be in hospital for a while, and that this guy will be looking after him a lot.

The nurse stands next to Yoongi’s bed, he’s not super tall, probably Yoongi’s height and he smiles again as he reaches for Yoongi’s wrist, probably checking his pulse or something.

“How are you feeling?” the nurse asks him gently.

Yoongi’s thoughts scatter because, truth be told, the honest answer is aroused, the pressure on his wrist making him crave pressure on other parts of his body.

“Umm, good?” he eventually manages after assessing himself, “I mean nothing hurts, I don’t think, so I guess that’s good? You must have me on some fucking awesome painkillers,” he chuckles to himself at his own wit, slightly surprised by the nurse just giving him a sad little smile in return.

“No pain,” the nurse confirms, “no, there wouldn’t be.”

Now Yoongi is confused, probably hit his head too he guesses,

“Umm, why wouldn’t there be any pain? I got hit by a fucking truck didn’t I?”

The nurse nods, “yes, I’m sorry to say that you did,” before adding almost under his breath, “too young really.”

“Wait, too young? For what?” Yoongi questions.

The nurse sidesteps his question, “where do you think you are Mr Min?”

“Hospital?” Yoongi questions, unsure now for some reason.

The little sad smile is back on the nurse’s face, “not quite,” he told Yoongi, “you are in the in-between, I have come to collect you.”

“Collect me for what? I’m where?” Yoongi asks more urgently.

The nurse sits back in his chair, “Mr Min, I am sorry, I have to inform you that at 11.47am today you passed away at the sight of your road traffic accident. Your cause of death was massive internal bleeding due to a ruptured aorta in your abdomen, there was nothing that could be done to save you.”

Yoongi just stared at the nurse, was he a nurse? 

“Wait,” he started, “I’m dead? But I’m not, I’m here, talking to you, are you not my nurse?”

The man shook his head, “no, I am not a nurse, your life was beyond saving less than a minute after the truck hit you. You are not in hospital, I am an angel, and I have come to collect you.”

“You are a what?” Yoongi asked, maybe just a touch too loudly, before scoffing, “angels aren’t real.”

The man sighed, just slightly, and then pulled off his shirt.

His chest and stomach were very sexy Yoongi noted, gently defined pectoral and abdominal muscles rippled slightly under his skin as he moved, and then he turned around. His back was equally well muscled, but that is not what Yoongi noticed, it was the pair of pure white wings sprouting from between his shoulder blades that fluttered and stretched now that they were unconfined that caught Yoongi’s attention.

“Holy shit,” Yoongi breathed, before adding curiously, “what’s your name?”

The nurse, no, angel, reached for his shirt again, pulling it over his body, tucking his wings away again and obscuring Yoongi’s view of his quite frankly jaw-dropping body. He turned, his smile back.

“I’m Park Jimin,” he told Yoongi, “just got those two weeks ago, you’re my first since.”

“I’m your first what?” Yoongi asked.

“My first soul,” Jimin answered casually, “as a fully-fledged angel that is.”

Yoongi choked a bit, “soul? So I really am dead?”

Jimin nodded solemnly, “yes.”

Yoongi’s heart hurt then, thinking about everything he wouldn’t get to do now, about his family, about his mum.

“Oh no,” he whispered quietly, keening out.

Jimin was by his side in an instant, sitting next to him on the bed, gathering him into a gentle hug, “what is it?” he asked Yoongi gently.

“My mum,” he groaned out, hot tears falling down his face, “my mum is going to be so angry.”

“She wasn’t,” Jimin reassured Yoongi, “just sad, she loves you so much, all of your family do, it was heart-warming to watch actually, to see how loved you are, some people have no one to mourn them,” he finishes sadly.

“She was here?” Yoongi chokes.

“Well not here,” Jimin explained, “at the hospital, before you came to the in-between.”

“I don’t understand,” Yoongi told Jimin, frustrated.”

Jimin petted his hair absentmindedly, and Yoongi let him, it was comforting.

“Ok, so, when someone dies they are assigned their angel if they…” Jimin tails off, “let’s just skip that bit,” he concludes.

“Their angel stays close by to collect their soul when the soul is ready. Some are ready quicker than others, some are ready to go as soon as they have passed, some linger, and wait until their family, and their mourners have gone. Everyone comes to the in-between, and then it’s their angel’s job to prepare them to go beyond.”

“I stayed,” Yoongi stated, “with my family.”

Jimin nodded, “yes you did.”

“I don’t remember,” Yoongi moaned.

Jimin clasped his hand, “but I do,” he told Yoongi softly, “I can answer any questions.”

Yoongi thought about it, wondering if he wanted to remember, wondering what Jimin saw when he watched Yoongi’s family come and visit his probably mangled body, he shuddered involuntarily.

“I don’t think I want to know,” he whispered to Jimin.

Jimin nodded, “it’s probably for the best, better to remember them how they were.”

“Will they be ok?” Yoongi asked softly.

“I am an angel not a fortune teller Yoongi,” Jimin smiled softly, “but in my experiences as a trainee, they will hurt for quite a while, but they will go on living, and eventually, it will be ok again.”

Yoongi nodded, “I wish I could tell my mum that I’m sorry,” he told Jimin sadly, “she was always telling me to be careful on my bike.”

Jimin blinked, “was she? Only on your bike?” his questions are gentle, but probing.

Yoongi thought about it, “actually yes,” he said, “why?”

“Interesting,” Jimin mused, “your mum may be a seer or at least have some gifts in that area, I’ll make a note,” and he slipped off the bed and picked up the clipboard again, writing something down with a pensive look on his face.

He wrote for longer than Yoongi was expecting, although really, what the hell did he know about how this whole angel deal worked? When Jimin paused his writing, Yoongi interrupted,

“How long will I be here?”

“In the in-between?” Jimin questioned, carrying on when Yoongi nodded, “that is up to you, when you are ready to go beyond, we will go.”

“How will I know when I am ready?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin smiled an enigmatic smile, “you’ll just know,” he answered.

Yoongi huffed in frustration, “well that’s unhelpful,” he concluded eventually.

To his surprise, Jimin giggled, “sorry,” he told Yoongi, “it really isn’t up to me, I am here with you until you are ready.”

“What if I’m never ready?” Yoongi shot back grumpily.

“Then we will be here together for eternity,” Jimin answered simply.

Yoongi gawped at him, “you’re stuck with me?” he asked.

Jimin nodded, still smiling, “you are my soul to collect, you make being with you sound like such a hardship.”

Yoongi couldn’t help but smile slightly back, “sorry, I’m a bit of a loner, and a grump, probably not the best person for you to be stuck with.”

Jimin looked at him, “I don’t think you’re a grump,” he told Yoongi sincerely, “I like you, and it’s not so bad here, anything you want, when you want it.”

“Wait, what?” Yoongi gasped, “like…?”

“Food,” Jimin started, “entertainment, whatever you can think of, no one else though, just you and I.”

Yoongi nodded thoughtfully, “so if I’m hungry…” he asked.

“What for?” Jimin prompted, eyes gleaming.

Yoongi considered the question, “pizza,” he decided.

Jimin giggled again, “be specific Yoongi, what size? What toppings?”

Yoongi thought, and then described the pizza in his imagination in excruciating detail, he looked at Jimin expectantly when nothing happened, until Jimin blinked, and the pizza appeared on the bed in front of Yoongi, perfect and hot.

“Fucking hell,” Yoongi breathed.

Jimin just grinned, and grabbed a slice, munching it happily.

“Wait,” Yoongi gasped “angels eat?”

Jimin looked at him as if he was an idiot, “well obviously,” he mumbled out around his mouthful, “or we’d die,” then he grimaced, swallowing before adding, “sorry that was insensitive.”

Yoongi looked confused briefly, before remembering that he was, in fact, dead, “oh. So why am I eating then?”

Jimin grinned, “because you want to, now is the time to settle any unfinished business Yoongi.”

Yoongi considered that, and also noted that, for the first time, Jimin had called him by his first name, he liked it.

“What sort of unfinished business,” he wondered out loud, not really expecting a response from Jimin.

Jimin shrugged, “may be nothing, and then you’ll be ready to go beyond pretty fast, usually something you had a burning desire to do but didn’t get the chance to before you died.”

Yoongi nearly choked on his pizza, there was only one thing that crossed his mind, but there was no way in hell he was going to tell Jimin. It was too fucking embarrassing that at 21, Yoongi was, in fact, a virgin.

Jimin smirked at his blush anyway, deepening it.

In order to dispel any tension, Yoongi got off the bed, testing his limbs, checking his body subtly for any damage. There was none, he was perfect. He was still dressed in a hospital robe though, and it gaped alarmingly wide on the back, and he was naked underneath, right, first order of business after the pizza.

“Umm, Jimin?” he started, “can I get clothes?”

Jimin looked up from his clipboard where he was scribbling something again, “of course Yoongi,” he told him, “what would you like?”

Yoongi shrugged, “I don’t know, jeans and a t-shirt?”

Jimin nodded and blinked, and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt is exactly what Yoongi got, and nothing else. And Yoongi blushed again, fucking hell, he really did have to be specific.

“Umm Jimin,” he asked again, blushing, “can I get underwear too?”

Jimin grinned widely, blinking a pair of the smallest boy shorts Yoongi had ever seen into existence, Yoongi eyed them for a second, “umm, thanks, I guess,” gathering the clothes up, and looking for the door to the bathroom to get changed in.

And then he realised, looking around properly for the first time, this room had no doors, not even one.

“Jimin?” he starts again, “where is the bathroom?”

Jimin smiles gently, “you don’t need one Yoongi, so no bathroom.”

“Why don’t I need a bathroom?” Yoongi asked Jimin.

“Because you’re dead Yoongi,” Jimin told him gently, before adding, “just change here, I’ll turn my back if you want.”

Yoongi considered it, he’d already seen Jimin half-naked, he could wiggle the underwear and jeans on under his hospital gown, and really, did it matter if Jimin saw his chest?

He just rolled his eyes and got dressed, and if Jimin was watching, he made a good job of pretending he wasn’t.

 

The thing about the in-between, time sort of doesn’t exist Yoongi discovers, it’s kind of jarring. He has been used to a normal routine, human routine, of sleeping and waking and eating and working and sleeping again before doing it all over again the next day. But in the in-between, there is no day or night, his body doesn’t get hungry or tired or experience any of the normal urges it had when he was alive, none apart from one.

Because Yoongi is horny, really very fucking horny. If he was a human, if he was still alive, he would have options, not great options considering he still lived with his parents, but options none the less for taking care of himself. Here he was stuck, in one room, with a literal, honest to god angel. A very sexy and hot angel, and there was no escape.

To start with he distracted himself, demanding more and more from Jimin, the white was boring, the bed was uncomfortable, there was no couch, nothing to read, no music to listen to, no games to play, he had Jimin redecorate the room according to his whims. And to his credit, Jimin denied him nothing, he recoloured the walls, blinked a new, larger bed into existence, gave Yoongi a couch, books, music and games. And Yoongi was still horny.

Everything Jimin did, from sitting around, writing notes, biting his lip absentmindedly while he concentrated to innocently stretching, lifting his white t-shirt up over his stomach, exposing just a bit of his abs, seemed destined to drive Yoongi absolutely fucking crazy with lust.

There was no need to sleep, Yoongi wasn’t tired, but after god knows how many hours of enduring Jimin’s teasing, Yoongi asked him to dim the lights in the room, and let him at least pretend to sleep. He, of course, had an ulterior motive.

Jimin sat on the couch, apparently absorbed in one of the books he’d brought for Yoongi, and Yoongi took his chance, stripping off all but his underwear before slipping under the thick duvet.

He angled his body, led on his side, propping the duvet up with one leg enough so he could push his hand down his underwear and not be noticed. The first touch of his hand on his naked and already straining cock is so fucking heavenly that he has to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself from moaning out. He strokes himself, eyes clamped shut, tasting blood from his lip, not caring, knowing it’s going to take hardly anything at all to make him come, give him the fucking sweet release he’s so desperate for. It’s barely two minutes before he’s right on the edge, trying to muffle his erratic breathing with a pillow, when Jimin speaks up,

“I could help you with that you know,” he tells Yoongi casually.

Yoongi yanks his hand out of his underwear, almost sobbing as his orgasm that was so damn close ebbs away.

He rolls on to his back, face burning with shame, letting just a little disappointed noise escape from him.

Jimin speaks again, “can I help you Yoongi?” he asks softly.

He isn’t sure if this is a trick or a test, or if Jimin really wants to do this, but with what feels like 90% of his blood pooled in his dick, Yoongi can’t think, and just one word forces its way out of him, “please.”

Jimin smiles as he gets up from the sofa, making his way over to the bed and gently pushing Yoongi into a sitting position, getting in behind him, warming Yoongi’s back with his chest.

“Shall I blink some lube into existence?” Jimin murmurs softly into his ear and Yoongi groans for real at the thought,

“yes,” he whimpers.

Jimin runs his hands down the outside of Yoongi’s thighs and up to his waistband, tugging slightly,

“let’s take these off huh?” he suggests, and Yoongi complies, leaving him naked between Jimin’s strong legs.

He can’t even look, closing his eyes, face burning, he hears the sounds of Jimin rubbing lube on his hands.

“I’m going to touch you now Yoongi,” he breathes, waiting for Yoongi to nod, and then Jimin’s hands are there.

He grips Yoongi’s cock, sliding his hands around, spreading the lube all over him and around his balls, Yoongi cries out for real then, the sensations almost overwhelming. Touching himself is good, but having someone else touch him? It’s fucking incredible. In the back of his mind, he presumes that Jimin has most definitely done this before, his touch is too expert, too fucking perfect, but Yoongi doesn’t care, Park Jimin is touching him, an actual, honest to god angel is touching him, and, holy shit its good. Jimin is going too slow though, teasing him, building him up but Yoongi is too impatient, he starts to thrust his hips up to meet Jimin’s movements, speeding up, chasing his release again. Jimin doesn’t stop him, he works with Yoongi’s rhythm, tightening and loosening his grip on Yoongi’s dick until Yoongi is sure he’s going to lose his damn mind. He doesn’t, but he does come harder than he realised was possible, his vision hazes, his stomach contracts violently as he comes what feels like forever. Jimin slows down but doesn’t stop, until he is sure Yoongi is completely done, and Yoongi flops boneless back onto Jimin’s hard but comforting chest. Jimin cuddles Yoongi, his hands somehow completely clean and dry and Yoongi relaxes for the longest time, satiated in a way he has never felt before.

When Yoongi’s brain reboots after his orgasm, he is still in Jimin’s arms, but more embarrassed than ever, has this perfect angel really just jacked him off?

He doesn’t know what to say, he shuffles awkwardly, trying to locate his clothes, or at least his underwear. When he finds them he looks at them mournfully, they are streaked with his come, there is no way he can put these back on, but they are his only ones, unless he asks for more.

Bright red and stuttering, he asks Jimin, “umm, underwear?” he starts, “please.”

Jimin smiles at him gently, blinking him a pile into existence, “there,” he concludes happily, “now you have plenty to dirty.”

Yoongi’s face goes almost painfully red, for fuck's sake, why is he still blushing if he’s dead?

“Thanks,” he tells Jimin, leaping off the bed, wriggling into a new pair, before belatedly realising that it sounds like he was thanking Jimin for the hand job.

“For the underwear,” he clarifies loudly, “thank you for the underwear, not the, well you know,” he tapers off, unable to look at Jimin.

He hears Jimin’s soft giggle, “you are welcome, for everything.”

Jimin sounds happy, at ease, and it makes Yoongi curious despite his mortification,

“is that part of your job?” he asks Jimin quietly.

Jimin almost shouts out a laugh, “god no,” he tells Yoongi before frowning, “in fact when I get back I’ll probably get reprimanded.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen, “you will?” he asks, suddenly worried for the angel, “why did you do it then? What will happen?”

“Oh nothing too bad,” Jimin assured him, “I’ll probably have to do extra filing or something boring, no big deal, why did I do it?” he pauses then, looking almost shy, “because I like you Yoongi, you’re, you know, sexy.”

Yoongi is momentarily floored because this gorgeous angel just called him sexy, he is all kinds of flattered, “really?” he asks softly.

Jimin nods, biting his lip again in a way that distracts Yoongi all over again.

“Oh,” he replies to Jimin, unsure what else to say.

Jimin is still looking at him shyly, “can I hug you Yoongi?” he asks softly.

He looks almost unsure of himself, and Yoongi just kind of melts, he nods and Jimin comes to stand in front of him, so they are eye to eye, toe to toe, and he hugs Yoongi to him. Yoongi hugs him back, tucking his face into the side of Jimin’s neck, breathing him in and god he smells good. He smooths his hands across Jimin’s muscular back, realising that something is missing, he pulls back slightly, so he can look at Jimin,

“where are your wings?” he asked him curiously.

“Oh, I can tuck them away,” Jimin answered casually, “otherwise they’d just be in my way all the time.”

“Can I see?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin smiled and nodded, letting go of Yoongi and pulling off his shirt again. Yoongi tried not to stare too obviously at Jimin’s chest, but it was hard. Jimin turned around and showed Yoongi his back. He looked human, apart from two small protrusions, they looked like extra shoulder blades and, without thinking Yoongi traced one with his fingers.

Jimin jumped, squirming away and gasped, he spun around,

“Yoongi,” he burst out, “they’re ticklish.”

Yoongi’s hand was still in mid-air, frozen for a second,

“sorry,” he told Jimin, “I didn’t realise.”

Jimin just giggled, “It’s fine, I wasn’t expecting it, I’m still getting used to them myself. Want to see them come out?”

Yoongi nodded and Jimin turned around again.

Yoongi watched as the little protrusions grew and then split through the skin, it looked like it should be painful but Jimin just sighed, like it was a relief to have them out. Yoongi watched as they grew, still folded for now, until the tips reached halfway down Jimin’s calf muscles. Jimin gave a little happy wiggle once they were out.

“Shall I open them?” he asked Yoongi, peering over his shoulder to check Yoongi’s reaction.

“Yeah,” Yoongi breathed, wanting to see the full extent of them.

Jimin smiled and stretched his wings out fully. They were beautiful just like him, extended they reached out much further than his hands could stretch and they were deep too, made of the purest white feathers, shimmering pearlescent just very slightly in the light.

“So pretty,” Yoongi breathed reverently and Jimin grinned back, spinning around,

“aren’t they?” he asked proudly, “I love them so much.”

He grabbed Yoongi in for another hug, Yoongi having to slide his hands up Jimin’s now naked back, avoiding his wings.

They folded themselves slightly anyway, curving around Jimin and partially around Yoongi. He could feel the feathers on his bare arms and wondered idly what they would feel like stroking across his back.

He sighed slightly, melting into the hug, Jimin was just so comforting, he could stay in his arms forever.

Jimin pulled back very slightly, so he could look at Yoongi’s face,

“can I kiss you?” he asked Yoongi softly.

Yoongi didn’t even have to think, didn’t even bother answering, just pressed his lips to Jimin, finally getting to feel his plush lips, they were even better than he could have hoped.

They kiss gently, softly, sighing contentedly. Yoongi holds Jimin close, hands still on his back, Jimin slides the fingers of one hand through Yoongi’s hair, cupping the back of his head tenderly. It’s Yoongi that initiates deepening the kiss, licking tentatively along the join between Jimin’s lips. And then they’re kissing fully, tongues dancing together, contended sighs giving way to gentle moans, then one of Yoongi’s hands slides down Jimin’s back to squeeze his sinfully rounded ass and Jimin jumps back like he’s been burned.

He looks utterly flustered his hair askew and his lips reddened and even more swollen from kissing, and Yoongi isn’t sure what he did wrong.

“Sorry,” he breathed out to Jimin anyway.

Jimin shook his head, and then blushed,

“my fault, I just haven’t…” he tailed off, not looking at Yoongi.

“Haven’t what?” Yoongi asked.

“Been with someone, you know, like that before,” Jimin muttered, looking anything other than the confident angel he usually was.

“Jimin are you a virgin?” Yoongi blurted out.

Jimin squeaked, throwing himself on the couch and burying his face in a cushion he blinked into existence for that very reason.

Yoongi looked at the mortified angel in front of him, “me too,” he confided quietly.

Jimin peeked up at him, “really?” he checked.

Yoongi nodded.

“But you’re 21?” Jimin questioned, making Yoongi blush too,

“rude,” Yoongi teased Jimin, “how old are you anyway?”

He was expecting Jimin to be about his age, maybe a couple of years either way, not what he answered.

“Well angels don’t really start counting until we get our full wings, so I’m two weeks old, but I have been in existence for 95 years, if we’re counting in human years.”

Yoongi’s jaw just dropped, “95 years? What have you been doing for 95 years?”

“You make it sound like I’m positively ancient,” Jimin giggles, coming out from behind his pillow and sitting normally on the couch. I had to grow up first, and be trained and then finally go out on field trials before I qualified for my full wings.”

“Wait, hang on,” Yoongi started, “first, your full wings?”

Jimin nodded, “once I’d passed my field trials, just had my baby wings before that.”

Yoongi’s head felt like it wanted to explode, “baby wings?” he questioned.

“Like, I don’t know, placeholders I guess? Like humans have baby teeth and adult teeth, which is weird and gross by the way, angels have baby wings and full wings.” Jimin explained.

Yoongi decided to drop that one for now, “growing up?” he asked, “training and field trials?”

“Well you can’t just send young and untrained angels out to collect souls Yoongi,” Jimin told him seriously, “death is a very important time for people, you can’t just go messing stuff up, you need to know what you’re doing.”

“So you are trained?” Yoongi asked, trying to wrap his brain around all of the information Jimin was bombarding him with.

Jimin nodded, “fully trained, you are safe with me,” he smiles winningly at Yoongi, making Yoongi smile back briefly before it faltered on his face.

“This is too much,” Yoongi groaned, “I just want to lie down.”

Jimin smiled back gently, “go on then, I’ll dim the lights for you, you might even go to sleep.”

Yoongi didn’t expect to, he hadn’t so far, and he felt like he’d been in this place at least a week. Apart from the first pizza he hadn’t eaten, he hadn’t been tired, had felt very little, apart from horny. His hand job from Jimin earlier had knocked the edge off it but it hadn’t gone away, and he wondered, just a bit, if Jimin would help him again, or if he was being creepy.

He tossed and turned for a bit, trying to get comfortable, wrestling with his feelings before Jimin spoke softly to him again,

“Yoongi, can I come and cuddle with you for a bit?”

Yoongi sat up, looking at Jimin on the couch, he looked pensive and worried, almost like it was him that needed the hug, Yoongi nodded, making space for Jimin to join him.

They wrapped their arms around each other, and this time Jimin didn’t ask permission, he just pressed his lips to Yoongi’s, kissing him again, and it was every bit as delicious as the first time, maybe more as they weren’t so hesitant this time.

Then Yoongi felt something he wasn’t expecting, hard angel cock rutting against his thigh.

“Jimin?” he questioned softly.

Jimin pulled back, groaning, “I’m sorry Yoongi,” he breathed, “it’s just, kissing you feels so nice,” he sighed as if he was deeply contented before adding, “I really want to make love with you, make you feel really good again.”

Yoongi’s brain practically short circuits at Jimin’s words.

“Won’t you get into really big trouble?” he asked Jimin.

Jimin laughed softly, “no Yoongi, no consequences, I was teasing you a bit earlier, I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Yoongi replied, slightly dumbly before his brain caught up, no consequences? “Oh,” he added, more forcefully, looking at Jimin through new eyes, was he seriously considering this?

“Do you want to?” Jimin asked him.

Yoongi couldn’t nod fast enough and Jimin chuckled.

“Will you let me make you feel good?” he asked Yoongi.

Yoongi didn’t bother answering, just launched himself into Jimin’s arms, kissing him hard in response.

 

Jimin was everything that Yoongi could possibly have hoped for, he took his time, opening Yoongi up with his fingers, slowing when Yoongi needed him to, speeding up when he begged. By the time Yoongi was ready for Jimin’s cock, he was so close to bursting that Jimin took Yoongi’s cock into his mouth, and sucked his orgasm out of him, leaving Yoongi boneless and relaxed in the bed. And Jimin would have stopped, he was gently removing his fingers, ready to let Yoongi rest, but Yoongi begged him to carry on. Jimin had knelt between his legs, pushing them wider, sinking down and sliding into Yoongi like he was the most precious thing in Jimin’s world. He started slow, letting Yoongi adjust to the new sensations, waiting until he was ready before moving quicker and harder, and Yoongi had been begging by the end. Jimin had made him come a second time, making him clench hard around Jimin, and he felt when Jimin came too, pulsing and twitching inside of him, and once they’d recovered, cuddling close, Yoongi started to giggle.

At first, Jimin was amused and confused in equal measures, smiling along, until Yoongi’s laughter started to shake the bed, and then Jimin was curious,

“Yoongi, what?” he questioned.

Yoongi just shook his head, still laughing, “it’s so dumb,” he managed to wheeze out.

“Yoongi,” Jimin warned playfully, “tell me.”

“I didn’t know,” Yoongi choked out, “that angels could come,” collapsing again with laughter.

“Dummy,” Jimin told him fondly, poking his side, “where do you think baby angels come from?”

Yoongi calmed down from his hysterics instantly, “wait, there are baby angels?” he asked.

Jimin rolled his eyes, “yes of course,” he told Yoongi.

He would have continued his line of questioning but over Jimin’s shoulder, something caught Yoongi’s eye, “is that…?” he stopped, “where did that door come from?”

Because on one of the walls a door has appeared, all in white apart from the gold coloured handle, standing out now from the much more colourful décor that Jimin has adorned the room with.

Jimin’s eyes filled with tears and they spilt down his face unchecked, scaring Yoongi who reached for him, comforting him, waiting for Jimin to explain, and he just told Yoongi,

“it’s time.”

Yoongi looked at him, he expected to feel nervous, or worried, or something, but he just felt deep contentment, and then he knew what Jimin meant, it was time to leave the in-between and go beyond.

“It’s time,” he confirmed with Jimin.

 

They stood together, dressing in new clothes that Jimin blinked for them, the last time that he would get to do that here. They chatted while they dressed, Yoongi taking his time, looking around the room that had become their home, less sorry to leave it than he would have expected, this must have been what Jimin meant when he told him that he would just know when it was time to go.

“Jimin,” he asked softly, “what is beyond?”

Jimin shrugged, “I don’t really know, only rumours, I’ve never been.”

Yoongi looked at him, “but you did fieldwork? Helped other angels?”

Jimin nodded, “yes, but I never went beyond with them, only stayed until now, until they and their soul left.”

“Didn’t they tell you when they came back to, you know, wherever you came from?” Yoongi questioned.

Jimin looked at him, a bittersweet smile on his face, “no one comes back from beyond Yoongi, not even angels.”

Yoongi paused, “but, don’t you have to help other people, collect other souls?”

Jimin smiled so softly, “haven’t you worked it out yet Yoongi?” he asked, “I am not just any angel doing a job, I am yours. I was born for you, raised for you and trained for you, I was only ever yours.”

Yoongi’s breath hitched in his chest, overwhelmed, “really?” he asked.

Jimin just gathered Yoongi to him, hugging him, “really, for eternity, when you are ready we will go beyond together and have the rest of our existence for me to make you happy.”

“And me to make you happy,” Yoongi finished.

Now dressed and ready, they walked to the door together, Jimin gesturing for Yoongi to open it, and they walked, hand in hand into the unknown of beyond, ready to face an eternity together.


End file.
